


One Hell Of An Amen.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Losing a friend is hard. Losing someone whose like family is even harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Military AU   
> Forgive me for not knowing all specific things!  
> As always  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!

Jude always knew exactly what he planned on doing after high school he had a plan and after convincing his moms to help him out they signed off. 

Stef was a bit easier to convince given her background with being a police officer and all, she understood wanting to protect others and give back to your community. Lena understood it was just Jude was her baby and this was a big deal. She worried about him.

But they signed off on it and Jude had signed up for the military. 

Jude had a very long talk with his loving boyfriend of three years about this and he explained why it was so important to him. Noah was upset of course but he wasn't going to stop Jude from doing this.  

The conversation they had before Jude had to go off to basic was bittersweet.

" So tomorrow?" Noah asked curiously looking at his boyfriend. 

Jude nodded. " Yeah tomorrow.." he trailed off. 

Noah looked down in thought. " You're gonna be okay though right?" he asked.

Jude smiled at Noahs concern. " I'll be fine babe it's just basic training they aren't shipping me out anywhere yet."  

Noah nodded looking up at him. " Okay well i dunno.. i dont know how all this works and i just .. i wanna know that you're gonna come home to me.. to your moms.. ya know?"  Noah said biting his inner lip.

Jude shifted toward his boyfriend and gently cupped his cheeks resting his forehead against Noahs. " I'm comin home. I'll be fine. You'll be the first one i come see.." he said softly.  Noah met Judes eyes as he listened to him.

This was just their thing.. their weird thing they did together because for whatever reason it calmed them.

" Okay." he said before closing his eyes. " Just.. Call me when you can.. Please?" Noah asked.

Judee closed his own eyes keeping his forehead against Noahs. " Of course. you know i will." he whispered gently rubbing his nose against Noahs.

Noah attached himself to Jude that night clinging to him like he'd never see him again he was gonna miss him so much but he knew by morning Jude would have to go and he'd have to let him. He'd have to let him go and wait for him to come home to him.

\-------------------

Jude met Jack during training they bunked together and it didn't take long for them to become friends.

Jude opened up about his past being a foster kid and then Jack surprised him with a story similar to his own and they clicked. 

Jack became Judes best friend in the military. Jude learned that Jack had a girlfriend back home who he explained acted the same way  Noah did and Jack was surprisingly  very accepting of Jude he didn't seem to care that Jude had a boyfriend. 

It was refreshing really. 

" You seem so surprised." Jack said one afternoon as they were having some down time. 

Jude raised an eyebrow looking toward him." Well yeah i mean i signed up and not that they seemed to care what i liked they just said i probably shouldn't mention it so i didn't have any trouble in case there was that one asshole ya know?" Jude said as followed some of his clothes.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah i guess that makes sense." he said as he did some pull ups.  

The bunk beds were pretty useful that way.

" But it's all good man. You like what you like and i like what i like. Ain't got nothin to do with how good you are out there on field. Ain't got nothin' to do with you covering my back if i need it. " he shrugged as he did another pull up.

Jude nodded. " True." he said as he set his folded clothes aside. 

Jack stood up then and stretched out. " Besides." he walked over to Jude and draped an arm around his shoulders. " I kissed a dude once.. " he said with a shrug.

Jude gave him a look. " Oh whys that?" he asked with a smirk. 

Jack laughed lightly."  A game of truth or dare. " he admitted smacking Judes chest gently.

Jude laughed." I see." he nudged him." Are you trying to hit on me?" he teased.

Jack shook his head and laughed as he pulled away." Noo i don't think my girlfriend would approve." he ruffled Judes hair. " I don't think your boyfriend would approve either." he smirked.

Jude pushed him playfully. " Nope.. he'd kick your ass." he teased. 

\-----------

A few weeks into training  their drill sergeant  lined everybody up and everybody received their dog tags.  Jude and Jack put theirs on waiting for the drill sergeant to leave. 

Jude finally looked down at his own name on it he ran his fingers over it and smiled a bit. He made it this far and he was proud himself. 

Jack nudged Jude playfully. " We're movin' up in the world." he chuckled. 

Jude let his tags hang and shoved Jack playfully." Well some of us are anyway."  Jack gaped at him putting a hand on his chest faking hurt." Ouch Foster. that hurts me." he said giving him a look. 

Jude rolled his eyes. " Sure it does Downey." They pushed each other around rough housing like boys do.

They trained for hours every single day doing the same courses until they finally got it down. Jude and Jack made a perfect team there and when you're in the military having a fellow soldiers back was important.  

In between training and making sure he kept in contact with his loved ones Jude didn't even realize how quickly things went by.

Soon Jude was graduating with Jack and the rest in their group shortly after that followed a ten day  vacation before they'd head off again.

Jude was going home.

\---------------------

First person Jude saw was his boyfriend waiting for him. 

Jude put his bag on his shoulder as he and Jack walked toward the waiting families.

" That your boyfriend?" Jack asked. 

Jude glanced in the direction of Noah and nodded. "  Yeah thats him." he smiled. 

" Freckles huh?" Jack mused.

Jude flushed a bit." Yeah. " he replied. 

" Cute." Jack nudged him. 

Jude rolled his eyes and nudged Jack back." That your girlfriend?" he asked looking toward a brunette girl.

Jack nodded." mhm. She'd go crazy over you and your boyfriend though. She's all about love being love and she'd think you're adorable together."

Jude laughed. " Good to know." 

They went their separate ways.

As soon as Noah saw Jude he ran toward him excitedly. Jude was barely able to get out a _hello_ when Noah tackle hugged him nearly knocking Jude over. Jude laughed softly as he held Noah in his arms hugging him tightly. 

Noah wrapped his arms around his neck as Jude hoisted him up and held him Noah wrapped his legs around Judes waist as they hugged.

Jack was having a similar scene with his girlfriend clinging to each other.

Noah had a billion questions for Jude most of which he answered as they stayed close together. Judes moms joined them after a a few minutes and they all spoke about everything and how long he'd be there.

Jack and his girlfriend came over after a bit. " Jude." Jude turned to look at him. " This is Taylor. My girlfriend." Jack introduced with a smile. She waved.

Jude introduced Jack to his boyfriend and then his moms and they all went out to grab something to eat before Jack and Taylor had to go.

Noah clung to Jude the entire ride home and still wouldn't let go once they got inside.

" I love you." Jude smiled.

Noah smiled back and leaned up to kiss him resting a hand on his cheek." And i love you too babe." he said softly .

Jude and Noah settled on the couch talking and barely watching Tv. Noah played with Judes dog tags absentmindedly as they settled down nearly falling asleep. 


End file.
